


Poison Heart

by julietstrange



Series: PPG [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E pensar que reorganizar a rotina fosse algo tão deprimente. E pensar que todas as lembranças ainda frescas a atormentavam sem culpa. Quando as coisas se despedaçam às claras, com o máximo de sinceridade, quem se culpa pela dor que se sente? O que ela poderia fazer? Tinha amigos com quem conversar, mas queria uma não-conversa, como as que tinha com Julia. Agora, para isso, só tinha o Sid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Compilação de drabbles feita para [este](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/25886.html) meme (a versão beta) da comunidade [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/).

Sid pulou de cima do fogão para o chão logo que Doda abriu a porta de ferro e vidrais canelados. Trazia duas pizzas e uma acompanhante com um gradado de Heineken long necks nos braços. Colocaram as compras na pia enquanto o bichano se esfregava no jeans da dona. - Certo. Já entendi. Já vou pôr comida pra você.

Agne, já de casa, abriu a primeira gaveta, pegou o abridor e destampou uma garrafa, sorvendo a cerveja ao encostar na pia, observando Doda alimentar o gato. Depois abriu a caixa de cima e pegou um pedaço de pizza de peperoni. A mais alta guardava a ração no armário de cima quando a outra disse em meio à mastigação. - Essa comida vai estragar se você não fizer. - engoliu. - Ela quem cozinhava?

\- Na maioria das vezes. - Pegou a caixa, o abridor e o gradado, levando tudo para o quarto e depositando no chão, perto do aparelho de som e as pilhas de CDs. - Mas eu cozinho também, só ando com preguiça. - E selecionou Stray Cats para rodar.

Agne se sentou em frente à Doda. - Ficou meio vazio aqui.

\- Pois é. - E apesar de não terem mais tocado naquele assunto, a mais alta divagou a tarde toda sobre a falta, não só da cômoda extra e do tapete vermelho felpudo, mas da presença de Julia e da cara familiar que sua bagunça organizada, como costumava chamar suas coisas, trazia um aconchego ao apartamento. Doer, não doía mais. Era apenas a falta de costume em chegar em casa e sentir que tinha sido assaltada ao olhar para aquela parte do cômodo.

\- Vai ver a gente tocar no sábado? Posso te apresentar alguém?

\- Agne, melhor não.

\- Por quê? Já está na hora de voltar à caça. - Riu, seus piercings das bochechas lhe fazendo covinhas artificiais. - É tão estranho dizer isso depois de tanto tempo.

\- Nunca fui caçadora. - Tomou um gole da última garrafa ainda cheia. - Mas eu vou te ver tocar.

Agne se levantou, se espreguiçando. - Conheço um monte de garotas loucas por você.

\- Porque não me conhecem. - Se levantou também. - São como tietes. E você está exagerando.

A outra arrumou os fios da franja vermelha. - Só digo que é bom se sentir amada, ou algo assim. - Riu. - Te ligo depois. - E abraçou a mais alta.

A sós, Doda tentou pegar Sid no colo, mas o felino se recusava a ficar com sua dona. - Vem cá seu chato. - Toda vez que recebia visitas, mesmo de alguém que sempre frequentava a casa, o gato se esgueirava. - É assim, neh? - E dessa vez não foi diferente.

Depois de um tempo olhando as ranhuras do teto, a luz diminuiu. Como não tinha nada pra fazer, tomou um banho e resolveu cozinhar para si. Achava um tanto deprimente fazer algo especial apenas por fazer, mas aquela estória de se sentir amada... não que tivesse relação, mas gostava do sentimento de tarefa realizada. Como seu estimado animal estava de cu doce consigo e não pretendia caçar companhia sexual, dar uma de cheff ao som de Misfits parecia algo relaxante. Preparou pasta al sugo freddo, que era o que dava para fazer com os ingredientes que tinha. Ou a receita que se lembrava como fazer usando o que tinha disponível no armário. Comeu na cama, olhando para a parede dos pôsteres, o aparelho de som em cima da cadeira de madeira, as pilhas de CDs pelo chão. Lembrou-se que deveria devolver o American Psycho para o Fichte.


	2. Chapter 2

O gato caminhou até a cabeça de fios cor-de-rosa, se deitando ali. Suspirou e tentou se desvencilhar do animal, virando o rosto para a janela. Ainda não estava totalmente desperta quando procurou o celular embaixo do travesseiro e se forçou a abrir as pálpebras. Atrasada. Esfregou os olhos e tirou Sid de cima para poder se levantar se arrumar e sair. Estava com tanta preguiça que cinco minutos a mais não faria diferença. Antes de ir, alimentou o animal e se despediu como sempre. - Cuida da casa, Sid.

Pediu café para viagem e um exemplar do Leipzig News da conveniência do metrô. Ao chegar, Alex varria a calçada. - Noite boa, hein?!

\- Perfeita. - respondeu, seca, e passou direto por ele, cumprimentando Fichte no balcão.

\- Tudo bem com você?

\- Sim, eu só dormi demais. - pôs a mochila cheia de tachas toscamente aplicadas no balcão de vidro e tirou de lá o American Psycho do Misfits. - Valeu, achei muito bom, vou querer um quando receber.

Fichte, que esfregava uma flanela laranja no balcão, abanou a cabeça de longos cabeços grisalhos e longa barba igualmente cinzenta, as argolas nos lóbulos brilhando com os raios matutinos de sol. - Pode ficar com ele.

\- Fichte. - olhou para a caveira banguela e encapuzada do encarte do CD e sorriu com os lábios pressionados. - Desconta do meu salário, tá?!

\- Pare de teimosia, menina, e vá tirar o pó das coisas.

Doda, guardou o CD na mochila e a deixou na prateleira baixa perto da máquina registradora retrô. Fazia apenas dois anos que seu chefe havia passado do meio do século XX para a tecnologia dos leitores de códigos de barra. Mas ela ficava ali, em seu lugar de sempre, dividindo espaço com um computador. Gostava dela.

Ao chegar em casa depois de um dia pouco produtivo, percebeu uma chamada não atendida no celular. Era de sua mãe. O que tinha aquele dia que não estava ouvindo seu celular? Checou a campainha e funcionava perfeitamente num volume audível. Deixou para retornar a ligação uma outra hora e foi lavar roupa. À noite, encarando as ranhuras do teto enquanto Sid dormia em sua barriga, lembrou, sem qualquer motivo, de quando sua mãe foi buscá-la na escola, toda suja de lama, areia, mato; chorando porque um menino, que supostamente gostava dela, a empurrou quando ela lhe disse que era nojento e nunca o beijaria. Os dois acabaram rolando no playground e ela se sentiu orgulhosa de tê-lo machucado, pelo menos um pouco. Mas as lágrimas era pela bronca da professora favorita e toda aquela merda de meninas isso, meninas aquilo, bom comportamento e quem é que vai querer namorar uma brigona, blá-blá-blá.

Riu.

\- Quem é que vai querer a gente, Sid?


	3. Chapter 3

Enfim, o último boleto, atrasado, é verdade, do seu baixo, dividido em 87256034 vezes, fora pago. Dívida quitada lhe dava mais satisfação que a própria compra. Como se o Fender azul customizado não fosse inteiramente seu antes de hoje. Agora só faltavam as parcelas do cartão, o empréstimo, e sua dívida da vida: o apartamento, que ainda perduraria por anos, mas que era um rombo pequeno no orçamento já que seus pais ajudavam. Lembrou que ainda não tinha retornado a ligação da mãe.

Para comemorar, coisa estranha de se pensar, Doda entrou na doceria à caminho da estação, mais tarde, quando voltava para casa. Se surpreendeu ao perceber não ter sobremesa predileta. Sempre comprava torta holandesa, mas era o doce preferido de Julia... Não. Pensaria em algo. Qualquer coisa com morangos. Torta de morango.

Já perto do apartamento, um gato negro que lambia a pata no meio da calçada lhe chamou a atenção. Existiam vários, talvez milhares de gatos pretos só na vizinhança. Quem garantiria que este era o seu? - Sid? - E ao ouvir a voz da moça, o gato a fitou, se colocando nas quatro patas e rumando até ela, esfregando a cabeça nos coturnos. - Seu rueiro! - e o pegou no colo.

Logo que abriu a porta, o celular gritou "Hey, Ho, Let'go". Deixou o gato no chão e a sacola da doceria na pia, afim de procurar o aparelho na mochila.

\- Oi, mãe.

\- Marie, como você está?

\- Levando. Eu ia te retornar ontem, mas acabei indo lavar roupa e esqueci.

\- E como você está se virando sozinha?

\- Mãe, eu sempre me virei sozinha.

\- Sim, mas digo, como você está sem ela.

Sabia que o relacionamento com a tatuadora não ia bem, e apesar de ficar pesarosa pela filha quando Julia deixou o apartamento, a noticia não era surpresa.

\- Eu... Ando meio preguiçosa com as tarefas, mas deve ser a falta de costume... Mas eu estou bem. Verdade. - Abriu o armário e despejou ração para o felino.

\- Já conheceu alguém?

\- Acho muito cedo.

\- Ela já tem outra namorada, porque para você ainda é cedo?

\- Mãe, ela se apaixonou pela fisioterapeuta quando ainda estávamos namorando. Nada mais natural delas ficarem juntas quando o principal empecilho deixou de existir.

\- Isso se elas já tão tinham um caso. Onde já se viu, dar em cima de uma paciente.

\- Ela não era fisioterapeuta da Julia, se conheceram no estúdio. E eu acredito completamente na sinceridade dela.

\- Marie, as pessoas não são tão boas quanto você acha que são.

\- E nem todo relacionamento acaba em barraco ou melodrama. Onde está o papai? - queria terminar com aquele assunto.

\- Do meu lado, vou passar pra ele.

A conversa com o pai foi bem mais supérflua e menos desestabilizante. Quando desligou, ficou um tempo na cozinha, tentando se decidir o que fazer. Rua rotina estava uma merda e o desânimo só fazia as pessoas pensarem que ela estava na pior. Vai ver estava mesmo. Foi dormir sem tocar na torta.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Café para viagem, um analgésico e uma informação.

A loira de boné verde com o logo da rede de lojas de conveniência encheu um copo grande com café de máquina e o tampou; pegou uma cartela de analgésicos e pôs no balcão. - Aqui seu café e seu analgésico, a confusão se dá por um acidente na linha vermelha, acho que alguém se suicidou. - disse a moça de olhos verdes-azulados enquanto recebia o dinheiro e lhe entregava o troco.

\- Obrigada, linda. - Retribuiu com um sorriso, mas logo se arrependeu. Tentava até não pensar com muita intensidade já que suas têmporas estavam a ponto de explodirem. Tomou a pastilha do remédio com um gole longo de café e se espremeu pela multidão até chegar no mapa com as nervuras de cada linha do metro. Puta merda, esse idiota ter pulado bem na linha mais movimentada. O jeito era fazer baldeação. E como uma caralhada de gente circulava entre as plataformas, a maioria tinha pensado nisso também... Nunca chegaria na XXX no horário. Sacou o celular amarelo da bolsa e selecionou o número do chefe. Na quarta campainha atenderam.

\- Alô? - era uma voz feminina.

Doda paralisou. Já era ruim não ter certeza se Fichte estaria acordado, ou se ia para a loja naquele dia, pior seria acordar a mulher dele. - Senhora... - Não se lembrava do nome dela. - Desculpe acordar a senhora.

\- Tudo bem se for algo importante.

A baixista sentiu uma falta de ar. - Não, não é importante. Mil perdões. Ligo pro Fichte mais tarde. Adeus.

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Ligou para Alex. - Já chegou na loja?

\- Ixi, vou demorar, alguma coisa aconteceu no metrô, um bomba, parece. Peguei um ônibus, mas nem sei se chego antes do almoço. Tá tudo lotado.

Porra. Caralho. Cu. Se foder.

Passou a mão livre pelo moicano rosado desgrenhado. Não tinha mais o costume de pentear o cabelo, mas os desembaraçaria só para poder ficar mais calma. Ou até aquela enxaqueca infernal passar. Iria andando mesmo.

Faltavam dez minutos para seu horário de almoço quando Agne entrou pela porta lhe lançando um sorriso de covinhas prateadas.

\- Tomei um analgésico de manhã. Tomo um agora? - peguntou à amiga.

\- Dores de cabeça?

\- E metrô lotado, conversa desagradável com a mãe e uma pitada de solidão para temperar.

\- Foi por isso que vim te chamar para um almoço, gata.

\- Gata é um pouco demais, olhe só para essas olheiras?

\- Panda, então?

Riram, mas Doda logo parou pela dor e porque Alex passava pela porta de vidro. - Acho que foi um atentado, no metrô. - Parou abruptamente quando Agne se virou para ele. - Oi.

A de franja vermelha lhe lançou um aceno de cabeça e vendo que sua amiga já saia da loja, segurou-lhe pela mão para acompanhá-la.

\- Me avisa quando seu colega fizer aniversário. - disse à mais alta, já atravessando a rua.

\- Por quê?

\- Vou dar um babador de presente.

E riram, o que fez a cabeça de Doda doer com mais força.

Na volta, pararam numa banca de jornais. Agne procurava uma revista de cortes de cabelos extravagante e a mais alta lia as manchetes dos jornais expostos. Nada concluso sobre a balburdia de mais cedo.

\- Doda, olha. O Kama Sutra lésbico.

\- Não acho que eu precise de um desse. Nunca ninguém reclamou, pelo menos.

\- Mas nunca sentiu vontade de tentar aquelas posições estranhas? - e fez um movimento com as mãos, imitando qualquer posição complexa.

\- Olha minha cara de contorcionista.

\- Você tem uma carinha de quem gosta de sadomasoquismo...

\- Não. O comum está bom pra mim.

\- Oh, bom saber, vou pôr essa informação no seu fãnsite.

\- Sua vaca.

Como Agne havia pago o almoço, Doda, pagou-lhe a revista e um livro para si, não o Kama Sutra, mas um de receitas. À noite, não parava de rir enquanto comia a sobremesa do dia anterior e lia as receitas para Sid.


	5. Chapter 5

Doda passou pela porta carregando uma grande sacola. - Onde está o Fichte? - perguntou ao Alex, que estava sentado atrás do balcão.

\- Foi buscar o bolo.

Deixou a sacola no balcão e primeiro, tirou um par de coturnos de cano médio.

\- Oh, para mim? Não precisava. - comentou o loiro forçosamente, fazendo uma atuação copiosa.

\- Tira o olho. Fiquei meses namorando eles até ficarem em promoção. - Além dos sapatos, tirou também um jaqueta de couro sintético cheia de zíperes. - Eu ia te dar outra coisa, mas como eu tinha que passar no sapateiro antes, pegar essas coisas, e acabei achando algo bem legal. - E retirou um par de Nike modelo Sportswear Sky Force '88, branco e preto. - Ele não tinha caixa nem embrulho, então...

Alex contemplava os tênis com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Desacreditava no que via. - Deve ter custado...

\- Quase nada. Eles são usados. - Doda voltava seus coturnos e a jaqueta para a sacola.

\- Nem parece. E como você soube meu número?

\- Eu não sabia. Era o único. Resolvi arriscar. Licença. - Tentava passar pelo corredor em que o outro estava, mas antes, os dois se abraçaram cordialmente e ela pode guardar suas coisas na prateleira perto da registradora retrô.

\- Menino, a Doda chegou?

\- Aqui, Fichte. - respondeu a moça.

\- Feche as portas. - E deixou o bolo no balcão. - Eu trouxe pratinhos e guarfinhos, deve ter uma faca utilizável lá no fundo. - E rumou para os fundos, onde ficava o banheiro e um minúsculo armazém.

\- Vela? - perguntou Doda depois de fechar as portas de vidro .

\- Esqueci das velas...

\- Gente, beleza, não precisam cantar parabéns.

\- Mas é claro que precisa, logo você vai fazer trinta anos e ninguém mais vai cantar. - Voltou o velho com uma faca na mão e um pequeno embrulho na outra. - Meu presente não é tão legal, mas eu não poderia te dar outra coisa, menino.

Alex lhe sorriu e o abraçou murmurando que só faria trinta anos dali uma década. O presente era o álbum What’s Going On do Marvin Gaye. - Escutei você ouvindo Bushido esses dias, achei que você poderia gostar de algo mais encorpado e desistir daquela merda. - Explicou o chefe. O fato do aniversariante adorar hip hop calhava bem, pois nem Fichte, nem Doda entendiam o gênero. - Doda, seu isqueiro.

Acatando a ordem, a moça pegou o isqueiro do bolso da jaqueta jeans cheia de bottons e o acendeu quando Fichte apagou as luzes. - Parabéns para você...

Chegando em casa com uma pizza e um envelope entregue na portaria do prédio, Doda deu atenção ao Sid, antes de tudo. Depois, abriu o envelope pardo. Continha uma correntinha de prata e um cartão com os seguinte recado: Achei em meio às minhas coisas. Acho que perdi o pingente. Cuide melhor dos seus presentes. Espero que esteja bem. Julia.

Não se importava com a corrente, presente de Agne. Mas ficou um bom tempo parada, olhando a caligrafia torta da ex-namorada.


	6. Chapter 6

A porta de aço foi baixada e trancada. Alex se despediu e Doda acendeu um cigarro. - Até amanhã, Fichte.

\- Posso? - apontou o maço de cigarros.

\- Você não tinha parado? - lhe entregou o fumo e ofereceu fogo.

\- Parei. - tragou. - E você também deveria.

\- É. - observou o cigarro entre o indicador e dedo médio. - Estava pensando nisso antes de tudo isso acontecer... - Fez um círculo com o punho.

\- Se você quiser uns dias de folga...

\- Sem essa, eu tô bem.

\- Tô falando isso porque eu vou aparecer menos de agora em diante. Minha coroa anda reclamando que eu só fico nessa loja, que poderíamos estar viajando, que não sou necessário aqui com dois funcionários.

\- Ah. Tudo bem. Eu já sou, tipo, a gerente mesmo...

Fichte jogou a bituca no chão e subiu em sua moto triciclo. A cena parecia ter saído de algum road movie - Carona, menina?

\- Não, tenho que passar no mercado.

\- Então até amanhã.

\- Até, Fichte.

Nas sacolas do super mercado, havia mais comida para gato que comida humana. Eram quase sete e meia da noite quando o celular de Doda soou a campainha. - Você disse que ia me ligar!

\- Oi, Agne.

\- Não faço ideia do horário que a gente vai subir no palco, espero que o Audo não deixe a gente por último. Então é bom você vir umas oito. OK?

\- Onde mesmo?

\- No bar do Audo!

\- Sim, claro, onde mais poderia. Vou tomar um banho e já desço.

O Audo's Pub & Snooker era um barzinho apertado no subsolo de uma loja de ferragens. A clientela era feita de motociclistas de meia idade, pin-ups também de meia idade e vizinhos alcoólatras carentes. Vez ou outro, o ar se renovava com o frescor da juventude. Isso ocorria nas noites especiais com bandas de rock 'n roll. Engraçado música velha chamar uma clientela de vinte e poucos anos. Mas era assim que funcionava o pub. Doda o frequentava desde que se mudara para Leipzig e além de cerveja gelada e boas partidas de sinuca, a moça conseguira uma amizade duradoura com Agne. E foi rememorando a lembrança que desceu as escadas. A amiga estava conversando efusivamente com o vocalista de sua banda, The Pelvis, sobre o horário do show. No palco, um trio entoava Buddy Holly.

\- Pensei que você tinha dito que ia se arrumar. - Gritou a amiga quando avistou a outra descendo os últimos degraus. Usava um vestido justo listrado horizontalmente, branco e preto; sapato retrô; maquiagem de pin-up; a parte artificialmente preta do cabelo preso num coque e a franjinha excessivamente vermelha, rente, acima das sobrancelhas perfeitas. Os piercings brilhavam. Doda usava os velhos coturnos Dr Martens, calça jeans, a camiseta menos surrada e a recentemente reparada jaqueta de couro sintético cheia de zíperes; tudo preto. O cabelo estava o ninho rosado de sempre.

\- Pensei que você me queria aqui às oito.

\- Somos os próximos! Daqui meia hora, mais ou menos. Não queria que fôssemos os últimos, mas também não queria tocar tão cedo.

Agne tocava contra-baixo acústico desde menina. E além de ser uma virtuose no instrumento, tinha uma incrível presença de palco. Era linda e ficava absolutamente sexy tocando. Doda não sabia ao certo porque mulheres com um baixo aureolavam tanto poder. Isso, talvez, tenha influenciado sua escolha em aprender o ofício das quatro cordas, além da paixão por sons graves.

Depois do show da The Pelvis, músicas próprias que sabia de cabeça e covers puxado para o psychobilly de You Got It do Roy Orbison e Surrender do Rei, Doda ficou só mais uma hora, acompanhando Agne no bar. Voltou para o apartamento com a cabeça leve e quando foi abrir a porta, percebeu que estava destrancada. Primeiro, achou que Julia tinha voltado. Depois se xingou mentalmente com aquela esperança burra e censurou seu descuido.


	7. Chapter 7

Se revirava na cama desde antes do amanhecer. O rádio chiava baixinho, devia ter ligado ele sem querer na noite anterior. Não tinha vontade de se levantar para desligá-lo. Aliás, não tinha vontade de se levantar para nada. Mas tinha que ir para a loja dali algumas horas. Sid dormia feito um bebê aos seus pés e por mais que ele reclamasse toda vez que Doda se mexia, voltava a dormir rapidamente. Além da presença dos dois e o barulho do rádio, havia uma aranha entre os vidros fechados da janela, contra a luz pálida da manhã recém nascida; ocupada com o tear de sua trama de prata, se preparando para o café-da-manhã.

O que tinha dado errado? Tinha saído de Halle para tentar a vida de musicista em Leipzig, mas nenhuma banda deu certo. Seu emprego era legal, mas nada promissor. O amor da tua vida se apaixonou por outra e mesmo Julia expondo isso desde que percebeu a confusão sentimental, ainda era duro se ver sozinha na cama depois de cinco anos. Se virou para a parede do guarda-roupa, fazendo com que o gato se levantasse, desse duas voltas em torno de si e deitasse novamente, com a cabeça nas patas. Estava ficando velha, era isso. Não tinha mais vontade de sair, beber, transar com uma desconhecida, se drogar. Mas também não queria ficar em casa, fazendo serviço doméstico, se imaginando num palco, conversando com um animal. Passou o braço pela testa e deixou que as pálpebras se fechassem. Crise de meia-idade aos vinte e seis? Se foder.

"Hey, ho, let's go" soou. Hora de levantar. Pôs os pés no piso, passou a mão pelos cabelos e observou o gato. - Precisamos de algo novo em nossas vidas.

Sid bocejou.


End file.
